carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2013-14 First League
Yeah sorry, I must've just done Willemstad (or is that one too wrong?). HORTON11: • 20:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I think you did Willemstad, but the Brunant Leuwens' chairman and manager were listed for GUSC. 77topaz (talk) 20:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Willemstad would like to notify that it expects Gerard Dekhuis to start performing soon or his job will be insecure. Happy65 07:26, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... we're only two matchdays into the League, surely it would be rash to make such statements now? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Well not unless your team is owned by a Brunanter Abramovich. HORTON11: • 12:27, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Di Canio got sacked after 4 matchdays, and if his job is insecure after 3 matchdays, then he could very easily get sacked after 4. Happy65 15:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC) That's true. If you do fire hime Cape Cross will want to get his services. HORTON11: • 16:15, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sure he would much rather like to apply for the vacant job of managing FC Willemstad II. In serious terms, he'd be better off returning to Libertas, and I'm sure he'd much prefer a move there. Due to his experience also, we won't be firing him during this season, so don't try to give us bad results to get him. :P Happy65 16:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) You think a manager would turn down the offer to coach an established top-level side over a reserve team? He'd be much more likely to go to Cape Cross, unless Willemsatd II offered an exorbitant salary. HORTON11: • 17:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Willemstad has not such good results because they are just from the second division. You can't blame Dekhuis. You may be proud because your team is in this league. And if you are going to fire him he will go back to Libertas I thinks so. Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I am not going to fire him, I just said that. @Horton: The reserve team thing was a joke. Anyway, we have a stable team consisting of 3 brunanter national team players, a chilean international, and some brunanter U-20 national players. Happy65 18:23, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Would FC Willemstad II be the same club as FC Sint-Willem 17, considering it's not listed on the Parish League System page? 77topaz (talk) 04:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, for Helmond, Willemstad and Markstad, only three of their matches are listed in the table. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) S. Korea There is none, but I can put one up. HORTON11: • 13:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) That could be useful, it would fix the broken template on FC Donderar's page as well. 77topaz (talk) 19:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Done. HORTON11: • 20:07, October 21, 2013 (UTC) One of FC Drenthe's matches seems to be missing from the table (both the W-D-L total and Matches Played are six, not seven). 77topaz (talk) 02:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Horton, one of Drenthe's matches is still not taken into account, though the MP number has been updated properly, the W-D-L hasn't. 77topaz (talk) 20:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, let me see. HORTON11: • 20:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Horton, I think you forgot to update Willemstad and Brezonde in the table. 77topaz (talk) 19:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Done. HORTON11: • 19:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I think Drenthe and Markstad are the wrong way around in the table. 77topaz (talk) 19:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. HORTON11: • 19:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't Drenthe have 9 points, not 10? 77topaz (talk) 21:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Wow, your league is very advanced. Traspes (talk) 22:00, December 8, 2013 (UTC) St. Marks's stats seem to have an error. 77topaz (talk) 00:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Middleton seems to be missing a match in the table. 77topaz (talk) 06:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't Markstad's "matches won" number be two? And, Horton, did you update the goalscorers table? 77topaz (talk) 20:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I just fix all that. HORTON11: • 21:22, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Cape Cross's "matches lost" number meant to be 10, not 19? There haven't even been 19 matchdays yet. 77topaz (talk) 19:10, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, a typo probably. HORTON11: • 19:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The table Soebody, can you change the table so it is actualised? I can do it but probaly I will mess it up because it is complicated. Traspes (talk) 02:45, March 29, 2014 (UTC) There seems to be an error: GUSC's WDL numbers (12,12,7) add up to 31. 77topaz (talk) 22:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok, let me see. HORTON11: • 14:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) One question Because FC Donderar is 4th position, is it going to compete in the 2014-2015 Leaders League?? Traspes (talk) 02:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that would be correct. HORTON11: • 13:44, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that great! Because if we did not, I would change the coach to be a new person. Traspes (talk) 00:50, May 22, 2014 (UTC)